Apa Naksir
by woozigzag
Summary: Soonyoung suka semuanya. Semua hal menyenangkan pasti dia suka. Pada Jihoon juga. Tapi, apa dia naksir temannya itu ya? SoonHoon ; Hoshi, Woozi ( seventeen )
**SVT's SoonHoon cinta-ku**

 **Hoshi x Woozi**

.

 _ **Apa Naksir?**_

.

.

.

* * *

Sore ini panas sekali meski matahari di luar mulai bersembunyi. Langit masih cerah dan Jihoon menarik kipas angin mendekat untuk memperoleh sepoi sepoi angin buatan yang lebih maksimal.

Masih panas.

Anak lain di ruangan yang tidak puas mengambil beberapa lipat kertas bekas coretan untuk menciptakan gelombang gelombang udara.

Sekarang kipas angin dan kertas, tapi masih panas juga.

Jihoon mengusap keringat yang turun dari pelipisnya, lalu memencet tombol kipas angin nomor tiga. Soonyoung melakukan hal yang sama lalu memencet hidungnya tiga kali.

"F r cos 90 derajat. Ini..." Jihoon melirik Soonyoung yang mengambil buku LKS. "Porosnya di C, Anya searah, Bnya... Buku siapa yang kau pakai?"

Soonyoung spontan kaget. Menghentikan kipas mengipas pakai buku LKS. Soonyoung terlihat blank sebentar, tapi kemudian telunjuk anak itu terarah pada tulisan tangan di bagian bawah sampul LKS ditangannya. "Tidak bisa baca, ha, Jihoon?"

Jihoon mengangkat satu alisnya, membuat matanya lebar setengah. Apa-apaan sekali kata kata Soonyoung itu. Di LKS jelas jelas ada nama Lee Jihoon, kenapa Soonyoung yang sewot. Memang itu bukunya?

"Punyamu lah. Aku melek huruf, tuanku, Jihoonie."

Nah 'kan. Memang buku Jihoon.

Jihoon mendecih, tapi beda alasan dari yang sebelumnya. "Soonyoungie, buku itu gudang ilmu." Soonyoung memutar bola matanya. Jihoon kumat, dia tahu. "Kau tidak boleh pakai sembarangan. Kau bisa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli juga kalau kau jadi bodoh. Tapi bodohnya pakai punyamu sendiri dong, kenapa malah pakai punyaku?"

Soonyoung lanjut kipas mengipas pakai buku LKS Jihoon. "Karena aku mau lah." Lalu dia mengambil posisi tidur terlentang di karpet dan Jihoon memijat pelipisnya.

Tidak, Jihoon sungguhan pusing karena kepanasan, dan Soonyoung.

Astaga.

Dimana mana seseorang harus mau dulu kalau melakukan sesuatu. Memangnya ada orang yang bakal melakukan sesuatu tidak sesuai kemauannya?

Jawabannya, oh, ada.

Jihoon baru ingat dan bakal menjawab ada kalau dia ditanya bagaimana jalan pikir Soonyoung sebenarnya.

Siapa juga sih yang suka kalau disuruh keliling lapangan sekolah cuma pakai boxer bergambar sasuke dimana mana?

Jihoon tahu Soonyoung itu anak yang benar benar akan menepati janji. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Soonyoung benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang dikatakannya saat kalah taruhan. Pas Seokmin tanya kenapa, Soonyoung menjawab karena dia suka.

Soonyoung suka dan bukan mau.

Jihoon pikir dirinya sedikit jahat, tapi Soonyoung sudah bisa dibilang kurang sehat. Jihoon kan cuma bercanda.

"Oh."

Tapi yang jelas sekarang, saat Oh keluar dan Jihoon yang mengucapkan disaat begini, itu berarti sebuah bencana robohnya nilai fisika bagi Soonyoung.

Jihoom menutup semua bukunya lalu memasukan kedalam tas.

Kalau sudah begini sih, Soonyoung kalah. Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya."Ji,"

"Hm," Jihoon sudah selesai, jadi dia memberi senyuman paling manis tapi menyeramkan pada Soonyoung.

"Jihoonie sekarang minta apa? Minta kodok?"

Soal kodok itu cuma candaan garing Soonyoung, tapi soal kedipan mata anak itu serius Jihoon mau muntah, tapi tenggorokannya sudah terlanjur garing, gelas dimeja juga sudah kosong. "Ambil minum ya."

"Ok!"

Dan Soonyoung pergi ke dapur lalu kembali dengan dua gelas besar es jeruk favorit Jihoon.

Favorit semua orang sih, favorit Soonyoung juga.

Soonyoung suka semuanya. Tapi kalau dibading es jeruk, dia lebih suka pada Jihoon yang minum es kesukaannya.

Soonyoung suka.

Suka sekali pada Jihoon.

Anak manis itu kalau dibanding semua hal yang Soonyoung suka, cuma Jihoon yang jadi favoritnya. Jihoon manis dan lucu, lebih lucu dari anak anjing milik Seungkwan yang sering dia ciumi. Sangat cutes, jadi Soonyoung tidak bisa kalau tidak memperhatikan.

"Apa lihat lihat? Naksir?"

Soonyoung menyengir tidak jelas. Dia memang suka sekali pada Jihoon, tapi kalau dikata naksir begitu, bagaimana ya?

"Mukamu itu bayi dari dulu, Jihoon, cuma matamu saja yang katarak kalau kau bilang kau kelihatan tampan."

Penggaris besi menampar pipi kiri Soonyoung disusul dengan teriakan jantan.

.

.

.

Sekarang Jihoon duduk bersilah diteras depan rumah Soonyoung. Tidak ada kerjaan dan Jihoon apalagi Soonyoung memang tidak mau ada kerjaan. Cukup fisika yang jadi pekerjaan suka rela.

Soonyoung memainkan ponselnya tapi sekali sekali melirik Jihoon yang memasang tali sepatunya.

"Mau kutampar lagi?"

Soonyoung reflek mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada ponsel ditangannya, tidak lagi lirik lirik Jihoon. "No, thanks. Aku tahu kau paling baik kalau urusan menampar." Lalu Soonyoung kepikiran. "Kau tidak lupa 'kan?"

Jihoon berdiri. Terlihat bingung, berpose seperti berpikir sesuatu yang besar membuat wajahnya sepuluh kali kelihatan lebih cutes sekarang (bagi Soonyoung). "Apanya?"

"Ya, itu," Soonyoung malu sendiri kalau memperingatkan. Tapi kenapa juga dia harus malu, Jihoon bilang kan urat malunya sudah putus sejak umur dua tahun.

Tapi sumpah Soonyoung masih punya malu untuk tidak joging dikompleks cuma pakai celana dalam, kalau boxer sih dia kan pernah.

"Iya aku tahu." Memang Jihoon harus dan mesti kudu tahu kan, jadi Soonyoung senang. "Nanti kupinjami celana dalam ok, hormonmu itu kelebihan untuk terus mimpi malam. Pasti pas kau diproses, ibumu antri hormon paling depan."

Jihoon sebenarnya bercanda tapi Soonyoung terlanjur merengut tidak tahu diri, jadi dia tertawa. "Iya, iya. Aku sudah punya hadiah untukmu, Soon."

Soonyoung berbinar, apalagi kalau mendengar Jihoon memanggilnya Soon. Dia merasa seperti mataharinya Jihoon. Bagi Soonyoung, Soon, ya Sun, dan Sun itu matahari, dan matahari itu dirinya.

Dan abaikan Bahasa Inggris Soonyoung yang low quality.

"Yang benar?"

"Hm." Jihoon pasang senyum joker dan Sonyoung agak curiga.

Why so serious kalau ekspektasinya akan jadi nyata?

Jangan-jangan seperti tahun tahun sebelumnya. Kado umur tujuh belas dari Jihoon tahun kemarin jadi ekspektasi Soonyoung yang benar benar luar biasa, sampai benar benar terjadi dan itu jadi hal yang benar benar tidak biasa.

Jihoon memberi kado sebuah boneka untuk Soonyoung, tetangga yang merangkap teman sepanjang hayatnya.

Bukannya Soonyoung tidak suka, dia suka suka saja dengan apapun yang Jihoon berikan padanya. Tapi kan Soonyoung itu laki-laki, kenapa juga harus boneka?

 _"Tadinya aku mau beli lego. Tapi aku ingat kalau kau itu bodoh. Lego itu butuh fisika, Soon."_

Fisika pantat kuda.

Pada akhirnya Soonyoung terima terima saja. Kebetulan bonekanya manis, mirip Jihoon juga. Tapi kata Jihoon bonekanya mirip Tao eks EXO yang dari Cina.

Sebuah boneka anak panda, yang cuma pakai popok putih untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Waktu pertama kali melihatnya Soonyoung biasa saja, tapi lama kelamaan risih juga, sudah enam bulan dan dia pikir anak panda sudah jadi dewasa, jadi dia ganti popok dengan boxer sasuke yang pernah dia pakai sebelumnya.

Hitung hitung jadi Panda Uchiha, bukan Kungfu Panda.

"Besok datang pagi pagi. Kau lulus tes, buku fisikaku jadi milikmu."

Soonyoung bergumam yes! dan tau tau Jihoon sudah melambai didepan rumahnya sendiri, lalu menutup pintu. Hanya sepuluh langkah kedepan untuk tidak memikirkan kalau Jihoon melesat.

Menurut Soonyoung, Jihoon itu cutes sekali asal semua orang tahu saja. Tapi memang anak itu cutes dari bayi sih, atau dari rahim mungkin. Saat diproses, ibu Jihoon mungkin salah ambil gen tampan jadi gen cute.

Soonyoung tidak tahu jelas siapa Kim Minseok yang akhir-akhir ini sering Jihoon bicarakan, yang dia tahu Kim Minseok itu member EXO si cowok cute yang bisa berubah jadi tampan seketika. Soonyoung tahu saat melihat video fanmade Minseok yang di download Jihoon.

Tapi se-cute-nya Minseok, ada Min Suga yang Soonyoung suka. Soonyoung suka rapper Bangtan itu, dia suka senyumnya yang mengajaknya ikut senyum juga. Soonyoung suka manis, jadi dia suka Suga yang manis dan lagi lagi mirip Jihoon.

Dan kalau Jihoon suka pada Minseok yang cute. Soonyoung malah suka pada Lee Jihoon yang punya ke-cute-an Minseok sekaligus ke-manis-an Suga.

Cute, dan manis juga.

Jadi Soonyoung sebut saja Jihoon itu cutes, cute dan manis. Walau mengabaikan fakta bahwa kelakuan Jihoon tidak ada manis-manisnya.

"Seneng ya, bisa kencan terselubung begitu."

Soonyoung sedikit kaget saat melihat Midam sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangnya. Dia menutup pintu kamar dan ikut tiduran di ranjang. "Apanya yang kencan?"

Midam mengambil rubik yang barusan diambil Soonyoung, "kau sudah kencan tiga jam, Hoshi. Jangan mengelak, kau suka kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak." Soonyoung berhenti sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Maksudnya, aku tidak kencan."

"Ya tapi kau suka kalau berdua dengan Jihoon."

Soonyoung merengut, "memang salah ya? Jihoon kan temanku, hyung!"

Iya, memang salah kalau Soonyoung senang berduaan dengan Jihoon? Mereka kan teman! Masih teman.

Midam telah selesai dengan rubiknya. Rekor baru, tiga puluh satu detik, laki-laki itu tersenyum, "iya temanmu, dan kau naksir dengan temanmu."

"Hyung!" Daripada marah, nada Soonyoung terdengar malu dengan keras.

Midam hanya mengangguk kemudian turun dari ranjang. "Ya sudah, aku pinjam kalkulatormu, Hoshi. Jangan ganggu aku, aku mau bekerja." Lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Ya ampun, sepupu yang satu ini benar benar. Sudah bekerja, tapi kalkulator saja masih pinjam.

"Kalkulatorku rusak, aku belum beli." Kata Midam setelah membuka pintu kamar, "Oh, selamat ulang tahun, Hoshi-ya. Aku tidak yakin akan bangun nanti malam, jadi kuucapkan sekarang. Kadonya, minta pada Jihoonie ya." Dan Midam benar-benar menghilang setelah memberi kedipan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul dua tiga empat tujuh dan Soonyoung menunggu pergantian tanggal dari empat belas ke lima belas di bulan juni.

Karena ya, Soonyoung keluar dari rahim ibunya dalam bentuk bayi pada malam ke lima bulan juni. Itu tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, yang berarti umurnya akan jadi delapan belas sebentar lagi.

Soonyoung bahagia, tapi juga merasa kurang. Dihari ulang tahun ke delapan belasnya, ayah dan ibu tidak ada disisinya. Mereka sedang jauh di Jepang sana, bekerja, dan ini sudah tahun ke tiga.

Soonyoung kadang masih suka menangis saat dia benar-benar rindu otangtua. Dia selalu menolak untuk melakukan skype dengan mereka. Soonyoung tidak mau kalau melihat wajah ayah dan apalagi ibunya justru akan membuatnya malah tambah rindu nantinya.

Jadi ya begini saja.

Lagipula ayah dan ibu tidak akan lupa ulang tahun anak sulungnya. Mereka pasti mengirim pesan ulang tahun untuknya, lalu tiga hari kemudian Soonyoung akan dapat kado yang diinginkannya.

Kalau bicara soal kado, Soonyoung penasaran dengan kado yang bakal Jihoon hadiahkan. Sepatu kah? Karena Soonyoung inginnya itu, masa Jihoon tidak peka saat Soonyoung bicara.

 _"Kasih clue, dong."_

 _Soonyoung melirik kebawah pada sepatunya. "Yang bisa dipakai buat anggota tubuh, berguna kalau latihan dance, biar yang bawah tidak lecet."_

 _"Hm," Jihoon memandangi Soonyoung dari atas ke bawah. "Ah!"_

 _"Sudah tahu?" Kata Soonyoung antusias._

 _"Iya!"_

 _"Apa, apa?"_

 _"Selusin celana dalam motif polkadot yang bisa bercahaya."_

Memang dasarnya Jihoon biawak mesum.

Tapi biarpun biawak begitu, Soonyoung selalu suka pada Jihoon dan akan selalu menunggunya. Seperti sekarang saat Soonyoung menunggu pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Ini sudah jam dua belas lebih lima. Biasanya Jihoon akan mengirim pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun terselubung cacian pukul nol nol tepat. Tapi sampai sekarang ponsel Soonyoung tidak juga ada pesan masuk dari Jihoon. Kalau dari teman-teman sekelas sih sudah.

Apa Jihoon ketiduran ya?

Soonyoung baru saja akan menelvon Jihoon, membangunkan anak itu yang mungkin ketiduran kalau saja tidak sadar ada seseorang yang berdiri tepat di pintu kamarnya yang tiba tiba dibuka.

Soonyoung terlonjak, membuat ranjangnya bergerak.

"Kau kira aku hantu sampai kau segitu kagetnya?" Kata Jihoon yang dan tidur berhadapan dengan Soonyoung setelah menutup pintu.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Kau tambah tua ya, tapi kelakuanmu masih saja bocah. Panjang umur, Soon. Semoga kita tetap langgeng dalam membangun bahtera rumah tetangga." Jihoon tertawa. "Kau temanku, aku temanmu. Tapi diantara kita berdua, aku yang paling dewasa. Aku juga yang paling tampan. Tapi terserah juga."

Soonyoung diam, tapi matanya fokus pada mata Jihoon.

"Apa?"

Soonyoung merengut. Padahal nada Jihoon sudah manis manisnya tadi. Kemudian tangan Soonyoung mengelus rambut Jihoon yang dibalas dengan jambakan. "Kau ingin aku botak ha?" Jihoon menggedikan bahunya. "Hey, Lee Jihoon."

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk rumahku?"

Jihoon menggaruk pipinya, "kemarin aku minta kunci cadangan pada Midamie hyung."

Oh, jadi ini maksud kedipan Midam hyung tadi?

Tapi Soonyoung tidak peduli dengan Midam, dia hanya pasang senyum kecil gantengnya pada Jihoon. Jaga image, kalau dalam hatinya sudah tertawa keras.

Ini bukan pertama kali Jihoon kelihatan cutes begini, sekarang juga bukan pertama kali mereka diposisi sangat dekat begini. Tapi kenapa Soonyoung jadi bergetar sendiri?

Dada, perut, tenggorokannya terasa geli.

Apa dia naksir Jihoon seperti yang Midam bilang tadi ya?

Soonyoung tersedak pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh! Kadomu." Jihoon buru-buru duduk dari tidurannya, mengambil sesuatu dari bawah ranjang. Sebuah kotak. Soonyoung mengambilnya dari tangan Jihoon. "Kapan kau menaruhnya?"

"Tadi siang."

Dan ketika Soonyoung membuka kotak biru pastel itu, dia menemukan sebuah piyama yang juga berwarna sama seperti bungkusnya. Warna biru dongker dengan motif bintang dan matahari.

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya setelah melihat piyama ditangannya. Dia seperti pernah melihat piyama ini sebelumnya.

"Kau merasa pernah melihatnya?" Soonyoung mengangguk. "Sudah ku bilang kau itu bodoh. Mau tidak pernah melihat bagaimana, itu sama dengan piyama yang aku pakai sekarang."

Soonyoung lalu memperhatikan piyama Jihoon, membandingkannya dengan yang ada ditangannya.

Sama.

"Sudah ku bilang kau itu bodoh." Jihoon tertawa keras, menepuk nepuk dadanya, dan bagi Soonyoung anak manis itu makin cutes.

Duh, dada Soonyoung malah tambah bergetar. Apa naksir ya? Tapi kan Jihoon temannya.

Soonyoung berdeham untuk mengembalikan isi kepalanya. "Tumben datang langsung, biasanya kan pesan."

Jihoon sudah selesai dengan tawanya. Anak itu tiduran lagi disebelah Soonyoung yang juga sudah kembali pada posisi tidurnya. "Jadi tidak suka?"

"Suka kok. Biar pun kadonya cuma piyama." Soonyoung pura pura kecewa membuat Jihoon memukul kepalanya pelan tapi agak sakit. "Bodoh. Aku beli pakai uang jajanku, cumi. Hargai dong."

Soonyoung tertawa pelan. Jihoon serius sekali, dia kan cuma bercanda. Sudah Soonyoing bilang kan dia suka semua yang Jihoon berikan padanya. "Iya, makasih ya Jihoonie."

Lalu keduanya sama sama diam sampai Jihoon berdeham. "Tadi Seyong nembak aku."

Dan Soonyoung antusias, matanya membulat, buru-buru menghadap ke Jihoon untuk melihat lebih jelas muka anak itu. "Seyong?"

Seyong anak kelas tiga itu? Yang lumayan (jago) kalau main bola? Yang menjabat wakil kapten tim sepak bola sekolah? Yang suka peluk-peluk Jihoon saat berhasil cetak gol itu?

Jihoon itu penjaga gawang.

Tapi kenapa juga Seyong yang jadi penyerang malah berlari dan main peluk Jihoon yang ada diujung lapangan? Peluk pemain gelandang yang lebih dekat kan bisa. Mingyu, misalnya.

"Terus kamu terima tidak?" Soonyoung lagi lagi jaga image, berusaha terlihat kalem. Tidak tahu saja dadanya sudah gempa.

Jihoon menggeleng, "kita belum dekat, aku belum siap, jadi aku tolak."

"Terus kalau sudah dekat, bakal kau terima?"

"Kok kepo?"

"Tidak." Soonyoung menetralkan ekspresinya yang sempat terguncang merubah posisinya untuk tidak menghadap Jihoon. "Memangnya Seyong bakal nembak lagi?"

"Entah, Seyong hyung bilang dia akan coba lebih dekat."

Jawaban Jihoon santai dan datar, tapi Soonyoung tidak bisa lagi jaga jaga image. Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan. Soonyoung sudah tidak bisa kalem kalem lagi. Bagaimana kalau Seyong merebut Jihoon darinya? Bagaimana kalau Jihoon tidak lagi memperhatikannya? Tidak mau, Soonyoung tidak mau. Dan untuk itu Soonyoung bangun dan duduk, dan Jihoon bingung sendiri pada Soonyoung.

"Aku suka sama kamu Jihoon! Aku sayang padamu. Aku naksir kamu! Kita sudah dekat dari kecil kan? Jadi..." Soonyoung batuk, "pacaran denganku saja ya? Mau?"

Daripada mengajak pacaran, Soonyoung malah terdengar seperti mengajak minum es serut.

Jihoon cuma mendengus setelah mendengar Soonyoung. Tapi Jihoon tidak kaget, sumpah dia tidak kaget. Memang untuk apa kaget kalau dia sudah tahu cepat atau lambat Soonyoung akan bilang begini.

Terima kasih pada Midamie hyung kakak sepupu Soonyoung.

 _"Ini kuncinya, Ji," Midam menyerahkan kunci cadangan rumahnya pada Jihoon. "Jangan dihilangkan ya."_

 _"Makasih hyung. Tidak akan sampai hilang." Jihoon tersenyum pada Midam yang juga tersenyum geli padanya. "Sudah belum, Ji?"_

 _Awalnya Jihoon bingung, tapi setelah Midam mengedip dia jadi tahu. "Mau tanya berapa kali? Memang kenapa sih hyung?"_

 _"Ya aku gemas saja. Memang belum ya?"_

 _"Belum."_

 _"Nanti kalau sudah, mau kamu terima tidak?"_

 _Jihoon cuma tersenyum._

Sekarang pun Jihoon cuma pasang senyum malaikatnya.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan bilang ini padaku. Mungkin aku punya pesona memikat sampai kau dan Seyong hyung suka padaku." Jihoon terkekeh, "Memang kau suka sekali padaku ya?"

"Iya!" Soonyoung mengangguk dengan keras, seperti anak kecil yang ditawari es krim dan Jihoon pikir Soonyoung lucu sekali kalau terlalu semangat begini. "Tapi kalau aku bilang tidak bagaimana?"

Soonyoung tiba tiba diam.

Iya juga, kalau Jihoon tidak suka padanya bagaimana?

Soonyoung terlanjur terpancing tadi, jadi tidak sempat berpikir jauh kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Ya, sudah. Kan aku tidak maksa."

Soonyoung agak lesu, tapi dia tidak merasa sakit hati. Dibanding sakit hati sih, Soonyoung lebih memikirkan bagaimana pertemanannya dengan Jihoon nanti.

Soonyoung kembali tiduran. "Jadi, tidak ya, Ji?"

"Aku belum siap. Dan kurasa kau juga belum. Kau masih ragu-ragu."

Soonyoung pikir Jihoon benar kalau dia masih ragu-ragu. Tau naksir padanya saja barusan, bagaimana dia bisa buru-buru begini?

"Seharusnya kalau kau sungguh sungguh, saat aku bilang tidak kau harus meyakinkan aku, Soon. Tapi kau tidak, karena kau masih ragu pada dirimu sendiri." Jihoon tersenyum. "Tunggu aku siap dulu kalau kau mau tunggu." Lalu menggaruk pipi kanannya.

Soonyoung jadi gemas sendiri. "Jadi ini kode, hm? Kau mau aku menunggumu?" Soonyoung menaik turunkan alisnya.

Jihoon memasang wajah datarnya, "mau ku tampar?"

"Maunya cium biar semangat."

Dan Soonyoung dapat apa yang dia minta. Ciuman, dari kotak kado biru dongker dari Jihoon.

"Ciuman pembuka, besok tinggal tunggu ciuman penggaris besinya."

Kalau begini Soonyoung tidak perlu khawatir dengan pertemanannya, karena bagaimana pun Jihoon tetap sama. Dan Soonyoung akan menunggu Jihoon sampai manusia pendek tapi manis itu siap menerima cintanya.

"Ya!"

"Apa?!"

"Dasar biawak!"

"Apa?!"

Lalu keduanya terlibat adu pukul guling dipagi buta.

Ah, tunggu saja ya, biawak cutes kesayangan Soonyoung.

.

.

.

( **end** )

* * *

 _ **Notes ;**_

Ini absurd, seabsurd muka sok imutnya Coups. Dan ini dari ofd, iya iya, ofd itu menyelamatkanku.

Lalu, biarkan ini menjadi Friendship, gausah romance dulu, ini bukan humor kok. Ohya, aku rasa kemampuan menuliskku bukan meningkat, tapi menurun.

Ok, Adios! salam cinta...


End file.
